Belated Regrets
by ColeFan1982
Summary: This fanfiction takes place right after Daddy Dearest. Basically Phoebe gets tired of all the attemps Cole has made to get her back and decides to take matters into her own hands, but it backfires terribly.


Twenty minutes till doomsday. Twenty minutes until she had to turn in the final copy of her advice column into Elise and she wasn't anywhere close to being finished. Phoebe ran her hands through her silky chestnut hair and squeezed two small handfuls, closing her eyes as a wave of nausea overcame her senses. She was about to lose her job and there was only one person to blame for that. From the moment her trifling ex-husband had scampered his way back from the demonic wasteland to wreak havoc upon her miserable life her work had been suffering, so who else's fault could it possibly be? It wasn't as if she, the infamous Phoebe Halliwell had any say over her own destiny. No, everything that went wrong was never any fault of her own, that much had become perfectly clear to her over the twenty-nine years that she had graced this pathetic excuse for a planet. Being a Charmed One certainly had it's disadvantages. Disadvantages that she was beginning to think far outweighed the perks. "God, why me? Why me?!" she cried in utter frustration, the hands threaded through her hair tightening even more as she stared blankly at the article in front of her, her chocolate brown eyes scanning the page desperately as if it somehow held the answers to her despair. What in the hell was she supposed to do? Well, she could always….no, no she couldn't! Using magic for personal gain was absolutely not allowed, she had learned that much when she'd tried using her premonitions to pick winning lottery numbers. Good thing she had kept the tags on that Armani dress, or she would've been out a thousand dollars easily. No, her only hope for escaping this unscathed was the miniscule chance that Elise would take pity on her soul and extend her deadline for at least another hour. Of course the odds of that happening were about as likely as the chance that Cole would finally take a hint and grasp the fact that she didn't want anything more to do with him. How many times did a woman have to tell her ex-husband to go get vanquished by a thousand vengeful witches before he actually did so? 

The swift knock and prompt opening of the door yanked her out of her desperate reverie, her eyes swinging up to meet the intruder head on. She groaned inwardly and took a deep breath at the sight that greeted her immediately, sending her insides into a frenzied panic. There standing in all his magnificent glory was the absolute bane of her existence and permanent proverbial thorn in her side, her ex-husband Cole Turner. As her eyes grazed over his lithe form, she couldn't prevent herself from admitting that he looked just as abnormally sexy as ever. His dark hair had that impeccably groomed look that she always loved about him and a slight five o'clock shadow had overtaken his baby-faced appearance, leaving his luscious mouth that much more pronounced and oh-so-kissable upon his Adonis-like features. It was evident that he had come there straight from work, as he was donned in one of his immaculate gray suits with a tie to match. A suit that somehow managed to hug every defined curve of his chest in all the right places, causing her eyes to linger over his hard body longer than they should have. Phoebe blinked a few times, her eyes flickering up to meet his intense blue gaze as she shoved all errant thoughts of how gorgeous her ex-husband looked out of her mind. She wouldn't think about him in that way now, she couldn't. No matter how desperately her body cried out for his, sang out for his talented hands to rove her every curve and crevice, she wouldn't allow that to happen. She wouldn't allow herself to be sucked back into the destructive whirlwind that was and always would be Cole Turner. He'd somehow managed over the past two years to touch and kindle a part of her that should have never been sparked to life, and she would rectify that now by keeping him away from her at all costs. She gave a frustrated sigh and her dark eyes took on a coldness that Cole should have been all too familiar with by now as she raised up out of her chair to stand directly in front of him, her arms crossed over her chest firmly. 

"I'm not talking about us anymore Cole. You want to know why? Because there IS no us! There hasn't been an us for awhile now so if you don't mind…" she began, but was suddenly cut off as Cole grabbed her shoulders and pushed her against the wall that resided a few inches behind her back. His face hovered dangerously close to her own, cutting off all coherent thoughts to her brain as she breathed in his masculine scent. She had always thought that he'd worn expensive cologne, had thought it was the most incredible smell that her nose had ever been assaulted with. She'd found out not long after she met him that the scent was all natural, and it was just as intoxicating to her senses now as it had been the first time they'd touched. Phoebe was finding it excruciatingly difficult to keep her arms hanging stationary at her sides as his eyes swallowed her whole and his hands rubbed her shoulders erotically as he pressed those delicious lips against her ear and spoke. Right then the irrational section of her brain wanted nothing more than to place her hands on either side of his stubble roughened cheeks and pull that very mouth to hers for a passionate kiss. The urge to taste those delectable lips was starting to overtake the sensible portion of her cerebral cortex, and that wasn't in any way intelligent. "C'mon Phoebe, you know that it isn't over with us just as well as I do. If you didn't still feel for me, you would have worked much harder to get me out of your life. As I speak I can feel your body reacting to my touch, yearning for me to touch you in other places that will make you go weak-kneed. I love you and I know that you still love me too. Stop trying to fight it." he murmured huskily in that rough timber that she'd always craved to hear against her ear during their intense bouts of lovemaking. She'd desired nothing more than to hear her name being muttered over and over as they thrust to their simultaneous climaxes, her nails clutching at his back once she finally reached her highest plateau of pleasure. 

God, what in the hell was she thinking? She had to get his body away from hers immediately, before the spell he was casting over her caused her to bend to his beguiling wiles yet again. Without a word she placed her hands on his shoulders, shoving him away from her and scrambling a few steps away as if he had been attacking her and she was fearful for her very life. "Don't…touch….me." she spat out, pointing an accusing finger in his direction as she shook her head vehemently. "So help me God Cole, if you don't leave me the hell alone I will have you arrested for stalking. Hell, this is BEYOND stalking! This is….well, I don't know what this is but if there was a word for it, then it would definitely describe this very situation!" Phoebe threw her hands in the air, walking back behind her desk to gather her papers up quickly. There was no way she was going to be able to finish her article in this office with Cole professing undying love and begging her to give their relationship another shot. Her love for Cole had diminished when she'd been forced to vanquish him, and had become completely nonexistent by the time he'd tried to strangle her with his own bare hands. Siren or not, he had been all too willing to wrap his talented fingers around her throat and squeeze the very life out of her as if she were nothing but a rag doll. If she never saw him again, it would be too soon. 

"I'm not kidding Cole, if you don't leave me alone I will get a restraining order that not even you can maneuver your way around." she muttered with all the venom she could possibly muster, her eyes searing angrily into his as she gave him one last look. "I hate you Cole Turner, and I wish you'd never come into my life!" she yelled, picking up her bag and shoving past him towards the door. "Phoebe!" he called desperately after her, as if him speaking her name out loud would stop her and drive her straight back into his waiting arms. Of course that didn't happen and Cole was left staring after her, a hopeless expression sweeping over his face and overtaking his deep blue eyes as he watched her walk out the doors and out of his life yet again.

Phoebe walked down the street towards the manor at a quickening pace, looking over her shoulder every few minutes to make sure Cole wasn't following her home. Of course if he wanted to all he'd really have to do was shimmer himself into her room and be there before she was, but even he wasn't that lacking in the intelligence department. Stepping a foot into the manor would be demonic suicide in its highest form and he knew it, no matter how desperate he was to slip back into her good graces. 

A few minutes later, Phoebe entered the manor and wrinkled her nose as a smell more horrific than burning flesh wafted through her sensitive nostrils. "Gross, what in the hell are you guys cooking in there? Rotting deer carcass?" she gagged as she walked into the kitchen, spotting her sisters looking anything but thrilled as they slaved over pots of boiling substances. Piper gazed at one of them intently as she added a sprig of garlic clove, flinching as a minor cloud erupted in her face and splattered the counter with a slimy green substance. Phoebe blanched at the sight and leaned against the kitchen table, cupping her hand over her nose and mouth with a nauseated look on her face. "No Phoebe, we're trying to concoct a potion to finally rid you of your demon ex-husband from hell, give us a little credit here." Piper muttered as she opened a bottle and dropped a bit of the liquid into the boiling pot of green goo that resided upon the stove. Phoebe couldn't help but smirk as she watched her sisters fiddling with the different solutions without any measurable results to speak of. "You're going to try and vanquish Cole with the sticky, disgusting 'You Can't Do That On Television' green slime? This I've got to see." Phoebe chuckled, shaking her head as she wandered towards the two hopeless basketcases she called sisters and stirred one of the unidentifiable potion pans. This one was some sort of burgundy color with….was that her brand new bottle of L'Oreal Hot Volcano colored nail polish floating around in that mess? Phoebe dropped the spoon onto the counter and flittered over to the utensil drawer, pulling out some metal tongs and hurrying back over to the potion in question. She slowly retrieved the bottle from the waste product Piper had called a vanquishing liquid and held it up, one hand planted firmly upon her thin waist. She eyed Paige with annoyance and pushed the nail polish bottle into her face, her voice taking on an exasperated tone as she spoke. "Is this my brand new bottle of nail polish? The one that cost me six bucks? The one color that they discontinued the day after I bought it that I loved more than any other bottle of nail polish I've ever had?" Phoebe asked Paige impatiently, her voice rising a few octaves with each rhetorical question. Paige backed away from Phoebe slightly, holding her hands up in surrender as she gazed at her sister as if she'd grown three horns and sprouted a tail. "Chill out Pheebs, I didn't realize your nail polish was some sacred object that wasn't allowed to be touched by anyone but you. Do you realize how incredibly difficult it is to make a potion that vanquishes the unvanquishable? We're doing the best we can here!" she sighed, her own temper beginning to surmount at being the brunt of Phoebe's despicable rage. How was it that she always got yelled at for things that went on around the manor? Was it ever possible that perhaps Piper did wrong things too, or was it always going to be her fault for the rest of her natural born days? It was obvious to Paige that Phoebe had some unresolved issues with her that needed exploring, but she obviously wasn't willing to explore them. 

There were times when Paige felt as if Phoebe still hadn't forgiven her for accusing Cole of being a demon, even though it turned out that she had been right all along. It was further proof that Phoebe couldn't stand to be wrong, and anyone who outsmarted her was automatically viewed as the enemy in her eyes. Maybe not in a conscious way, but there had to be something in her subconscious mind that made her attack Paige on a whim. She couldn't forget the time that Phoebe's demon spawn had tried to attack her from the womb several times while Phoebe had been pregnant with him. Could it have been that it was Phoebe's own hidden hostility towards Paige that made her unborn devil child attack her at any given moment? Whatever Phoebe's problem was, it didn't sit too well with her anymore and she was going to fix it one way or another. She couldn't live in the same house with a sister who secretly despised her, so if that were the case….then she would be gone. '_Maybe I could do some sort of honesty spell on her…make her tell the truth for once in her selfish, unhappy life. Figure out how she really feels about me.' _Paige thought as she picked up a spoon and stirred the potion that Piper was busy tossing different ingredients into. She knew in her deepest of hearts that she wouldn't do it. No matter how much she was curious to know what Phoebe truly thought of her, the idea of knowing that Phoebe despised her would hurt more than she cared to bear.

~ * ~

Cole Turner threw open the door to his penthouse and tossed his keys next to a picture of he and Phoebe during one of their happier times as he loosened the tie that hung around his neck. It had been a particularly exhausting day at work and his altercation with Phoebe hadn't made it any better. He should've known better than to go to her office and beg her like he always did day after day, but he just couldn't help himself. It wasn't his fault that he loved Phoebe more than he'd ever loved anyone…hell he'd never loved anyone before her. He was a demon and demons didn't feel love, they just didn't…but Phoebe had made it very hard to resist. From the moment he'd met her she had caught his attention and peered right into his soul, and he knew that nobody else would be able to match that in his heart. Nobody would ever make him feel the way that Phoebe had made him feel. When she'd been in love with him she'd had the power to make him feel like he was the most amazing man in the world, even though he'd been nothing but the lowest life form ever created. And when she had begun to hate him she'd had the power 

to make him feel like the most disgusting piece of scum that had ever been allowed to roam the earth, yet he still wanted her with every fiber of his being. Cole stopped and gazed at the picture of himself and Phoebe when they'd been together. She was smiling up at him and touching his hair roughened cheek as if he were the most wonderful man she had ever met. They looked so happy and in love, both unaware that this little slice of heaven would never last. Neither of them having any idea as to the horror that would be unleashed upon their love, eating away at it like acid eats away at a pristine sculpture free of blemish and imperfections. 

Without warning, Cole snatched the picture up from the table and hurled it with all his might, watching it crash against the wall and splinter into a thousand tiny pieces of wood, glass and pain. An anger he had never felt before was surging through him, adrenaline coursing through his body at an insanely rapid pace. Cole squeezed his eyes shut tightly and took a few deep cleansing breaths, praying that when he opened his eyes the painful memory of the one person he could never have again would have splintered along with the frame. Somehow he hoped in vain that it would take away the despair and immense hurt that clenched his chest every day of his pathetic existence. But when Cole opened his eyes that picture was still in one piece, and Phoebe was still smiling brightly up at him. Her beautiful doe brown eyes were still sparkling only for him, only for his love. He bent down slowly, the sharp slivers of glass slicing at his hands as he pulled the fragile picture out of the destruction. His hands trembled uncontrollably as he ripped it into a thousand tiny pieces, his face contorted into a mixture of utter despair and a fury that he couldn't describe. Over and over he ripped the only memory he had left of the one he had loved more than life itself. The one he had been willing to die for…HAD died for…the past two years of his life. After that he felt nothing. Just an incredible dullness settling within his heart and nesting there, making its home within his chest cavity where a part of his soul used to reside.

~ * ~

Phoebe flopped down upon the couch and turned on the TV, mechanically flipping through the channels as she munched on a handful of potato chips. Her sisters had gone out to buy some potion ingredients that they didn't have in the manor and Phoebe had elected to stay home and house sit. Paige and Piper had agreed, obviously able to tell that something was bothering her but knew when to leave well enough alone. This was definitely one of those times, that was for sure. All Phoebe had wanted to do was go upstairs to the bathroom and soak in a nice warm bubble bath for a few hours, shoving all thoughts of the real world and present problems out of her mind. Lately it seemed that just when life was beginning to be less problematic and a little more normal, that little splinter under her fingernail by the name of Cole Turner decided to make his presence known and dig himself a little bit deeper into her skin. It was almost as if he could sense that she was beginning to become slightly happy and wanted to ruin that for her at all costs. You would think that trying to kill her sisters and turning her into queen of the underworld would have been enough damage inflicted upon her to last a lifetime, but it obviously wasn't enough for her insufferable ex-husband with the exceedingly bad timing. In the entire two and a half years she'd known him he'd managed to seduce her with the intent to murder, force her to fall in love with him, poison her mind with promises of deceitful adoration, coerce her into becoming the wife of the Source of all evil, and impregnate her with the spawn of Lucifer. What else did he really feel that he needed to accomplish before he slunk off to his own dreadful fate and let her live her life? God, if only she could just find a way to get him out of her life forever.

If only she had never met his pathetic ass in the first place. 

Then it hit her…then she remembered the words that she'd said to him earlier in the office. Then, they'd just been expressions used in the heat of the moment but now they were starting to take on a new meaning. _I hate you Cole Turner, and I wish you'd never come into my life! _Those were the words she had uttered a few hours before, that had just popped out of her mouth without even giving them a moment's thought. Now that she thought back on them, the idea of finding a way for him to stay out of her life for good sounded more and more appealing as time wore on. Why shouldn't she have a Cole Turner free life? Why should she have had to go through all she'd gone through with that man, when it was obvious that he'd been nothing but a murderous, treacherous demon from the start? He may have loved her before, but now he'd crossed that fine line between undying adoration and psychotic stalking and that just didn't work for her anymore. What if he decided that he'd stop at nothing to get her back? She couldn't bring on that sort of harm to her sisters again. They had enough problems without having to worry about Cole slicing their throats open and watching them bleed with unabashed glee. He _was_ evil again after all. What was stopping him from doing something totally extreme and psychotic now that she'd made it perfectly clear that she wanted him to stay out of her life forever? Hell, she thought she'd made that perfectly clear from the moment he'd yanked himself out of the wasteland and interrupted her divorce proceedings, but obviously she hadn't been quite clear enough to warrant his satisfaction. No, she would have to take drastic measures if she wanted her life to retain any semblance of normalcy ever again. It hadn't been so complicated and confusing before Cole had entered into the picture. Going back to that would be a definite plus within her perplexing life. 

Phoebe hauled herself up off of the couch and walked towards the staircase at a leisurely pace. She placed her foot upon one creaking slab and walked slowly up the stairs towards the attic, listening to the boards groan under her feet as she went. She wasn't even sure if this would work, but she had to try it. She had to do it in order to save her sanity, which was hanging on by a very thin thread these days. Ever since Cole had come back from the dead she had done her best to make him realize that she didn't want anything to do with him ever again, but the man just didn't listen whatsoever. It was time to take her life into her own hands and live it the way she wanted to, without fear of an ex-husband that always took things a bit too seriously for his own good. Sure they'd had a great time when they'd been together if you left all of the attempted murder and being the Source of all evil out of the picture, but sometimes that just wasn't enough. It especially wasn't enough in this case. The more she thought about it the more she wasn't even sure if she'd ever truly been in love with him. Being with him had been exciting. He was this incredibly sexual being that had sucked her into an intoxicating, swirling vortex of passion that she'd been unable to drag her way out of until it had been too late. Then she had killed him without ever looking back, without any hesitation - because it had been the right thing to do. This was the right thing to do too, she knew that now. All she had to do was take care of business and things would be alright again. 

Phoebe reached the top of the stairs and shoved open the door to the attic, walking in and glancing around. This would be the last chance she would have to change her mind. Once she walked into the room and closed the door behind her there would be no turning back. Phoebe squeezed her eyes shut tightly and let the attic door swing shut behind her with a heavy finality, taking a deep cleansing breath before she opened them again. She took a few staggering steps toward the Book of Shadows, her feet feeling like balls of lead at the ends of her legs as she loomed closer to her destination. "This is the right thing to do, this is the right thing to do." she murmured to herself as she inched closer to the book, grabbing it and flipping it open quickly. As long as she kept repeating those words to herself every few minutes, she could do this without thinking twice about it. If at one moment she faltered and felt guilty about her decision, she wouldn't be able to go through with it and she'd spend the rest of her life wondering 'what if'. She flipped through the pages at a furious pace, her eyes scanning them rapidly for something she could use to obtain the desired results. After a few minutes of searching her eyes flittered to a page and a small smile played at the corners of her mouth as she read through it. Yes, this was exactly what she had been looking for, and surprisingly enough it didn't call for any special ingredients. All that was needed was the ability to say this certain spell, these few little words that would rid her of the source of her grief and aggravation forever. She read through the spell in her mind once again, committing the few short lines to memory before closing it up and walking to the center of the room.

She closed her eyes tightly and took a deep breath, her lips parting as she prepared herself to verbalize the words that would banish Cole from her life forever, make it appear as if he had never resided in it in the first place. Then her mouth opened and the words flowed out as smoothly as honey flows from a jar, making the most beautiful music that she had ever heard.

__

Never a lover, never a wife.

Banish this frustration out of my life.

Death did us part, so please let me be.

With these few words, I now am set free.

She repeated the spell over again a few times, her eyes sliding open to glance around the room. The entire time she'd been uttering the spell not one damn thing had happened. Generally when they performed spells _something_ happened, but the only thing she'd heard the entire time was her own voice. Dammit, it hadn't worked and she was doomed to spend the rest of her life dealing with what could only be described as the very bane of her existence. But at least she had tried to rectify that part of her life, even if it hadn't exactly gone as planned. She shoved a hand through her hair in frustration before walking to the door and flinging it open, trampling down the stairs like a child. Phoebe hated it when things didn't go her way, when things didn't go according to plan. Did it happen to escape everyone's realm of understanding that she was the absolute center of the universe and everything revolved around her? She was quiet certain that there was some sort of conspiracy at work, some sort of higher being that wanted her to live a pathetically miserable life. Now that her mission had failed all she wanted to do was take that warm, soothing bubble bath and let all her worries slip away for at least an hour. It was a proven fact that worrying and stress caused wrinkles, and that was the last thing she needed at the moment. Wrinkles would just remind her of her ever increasing mortality, which would in turn send her spiraling into a depression that she would be lucky to ever come out of unscathed. Maybe Paige had the recipe for that heavenly facial mask hidden in her room somewhere that Phoebe could whip up in an instant before sliding into the bath to soak. 

Phoebe sauntered up to Paige's bedroom quickly, a broad smile crawling across her face. Hopefully her sister wouldn't be too aggravated that she'd gone into her bedroom without asking first. Had she actually been home then Phoebe would have asked her for the ingredients to the mask, but she and Piper were out shopping and this was quite the pressing emergency. Right now there was nothing more important than relaxing her tense muscles and soaking her cares away. She'd take care of her woes first and apologize later. She laid a small hand upon the doorknob and twisted it, pushing the door open quickly. The spectacle that assailed her eyes the minute she stepped in was too horrifying to be believed and couldn't be explained by any reasonable argument that Phoebe could fabricate in her astonished mind at that very moment. There, wrapped in a sweaty torrid embrace was her sultry red-headed sister - and her vile, disgusting psychotically possessed ex-husband. They hadn't even noticed that the door had been forced open and someone was standing there in horror as they continued their sensual liplock, their bodies sliding together with a rhythm that spoke of unabashed passion and casual comfort. Obviously this wasn't the first time that they'd been doing the nasty behind her back and that made Phoebe sick to her stomach at the thought. What kind of person slept with her sister's ex-husband behind her back, especially knowing that said ex-husband was a demon deep from the bowels of hell at that? This was obviously Paige's sadistic way of getting revenge on Phoebe for not believing her when she'd repeatedly insisted that Cole had been evil a few short months ago. What other possible reason could she have for fucking him six ways from Sunday as if she hadn't a care in the world? I mean my God, she hated the guy more than any of them did…perhaps even more than Phoebe herself. At least she _thought_ she did. It didn't seem to look that way now though. Now it looked as if Paige liked Cole very much, if the look of extreme lust and desire upon her flawless face was any indication. Phoebe suppressed a shudder of total disgust and squeezed her eyes shut, her stomach churning with a sickness that she had never before felt in her life. There it was, the ultimate betrayal, staring her smack dab in the face and she couldn't form the coherent words of anger that wanted so desperately to come out of her tightly clenched mouth. Why couldn't she open her mouth and scream at them like she wanted to? Hell, why did she even care that her sister was having an affair with Cole behind her back? It wasn't as if she herself wanted him back, so the fact that he was moving on should have been a complete relief to her. Only for some reason it wasn't, and it ate away at her insides like a hungry parasite that wouldn't be dissuaded until it destroyed everything in its path. It was fine for him to move on and find another woman to stalk, but did it really have to be with one of her sisters? She'd heard of keeping it in the family, but this was really too much. Phoebe allowed her eyes to flutter open slowly, and as soon as she did so she regretted that action immediately. Paige and Cole were glued together in another one of their steamy embraces, Cole's lips firmly suctioned to the skin of Paige's porcelain white neck as her hands roamed freely over the broad expanse of his muscular back. Phoebe's mind was unwillingly forced back to the time that Cole had explored her body just as he was now exploring Paige's. She thought back to the time where Cole had made her moan and scream just as he was making Paige do now and it chilled her all the way to the bone. 

She ran a hand through her moussy brown hair and cleared her throat loudly to signify her entrance into the room, since the two of them didn't seem to have noticed that she'd opened the door quite forcefully. Phoebe stared back in dismay as not even her bellowing cough of arrival could pry the two apart. They had obviously become hard of hearing during their intense sexual exchange, which was probably an unfortunate side effect of too much disgustingly loud moaning and groaning. Phoebe shook her head and slammed a hand against the door frame loudly, her eyes boring holes into the back of Cole's head with every movement he made. Obviously that did the trick, because Cole's head yanked up from Paige's throat like a shot and turned towards the door in obvious mortification. He'd been caught and now knew that there was no way he'd ever get her back obviously. He'd never had a chance in hell of getting back into her good graces anyway, but he'd obviously deluded himself into thinking that he could or else he wouldn't have kept trying so damn hard to do so. "P-Phoebe…" he stammered, his cheeks flushing a slight shade of red as he gazed at the door like a deer caught in the headlights of an oncoming vehicle. 

Phoebe took her eyes away from her devious ex-husband and zeroed them in on her traitorous half-sister. The look on Paige's face could be considered nothing else but annoyance and anger, and it was directed straight at Phoebe. Her brow furrowed in confusion as she took in her sister's annoyed look and ran a hand through her hair in frustration yet again. Who in the hell did Paige think she was, giving her the look of death when she hadn't been the one doing something horribly wrong? The nerve of her, being angry when she had no damn right to be. The whole situation was appalling and Phoebe could've sworn that it was all just a really bad dream. One that she would wake up from any minute now and breathe a sigh of immediate relief. But it wasn't a dream, and she didn't wake up from it - she just stood there with her mouth agape trying to force her mouth to form the words that were flying throughout her head at record speed. It took her what felt like minutes but could only have been seconds to finally begin to spill the words out, and once she did she couldn't seem to stop herself.

"What in the hell are you doing Paige? You know how I feel about Cole, and the first thing you do is hop in the sack with him? Are you out of your mind?! Whatever happened to 'I hate Cole, let's vanquish him.' and 'Cole is the most evil person I have ever met.' Huh, Paige what happened to that?" she blurted out, her hands flying in the air as she spoke a mile a minute. She wasn't even going to give Paige or Cole a minute to refute her accusations until she got out what she wanted to say. Then maybe she'd let them speak their minds. If she was feeling particularly generous that is. "In case you've forgotten he has tried on several occasions to kill you and the rest of the family without a second thought and he tried to turn me evil in order to be his queen of the underworld! Has all of this managed to magically escape your brain, or does he have you under some sort of spell? Has he manipulated your mind? Because if he has then I will vanquish him myself and will stop at nothing until I can. Unvanquishable my ass!" she spat out, her eyes flickering over to Cole long enough to shoot daggers his way. His blue eyes were clouded with unabashed confusion, and Phoebe could do nothing but laugh at the expression upon his face. "Oh c'mon Cole, you know exactly what I'm talking about. Not even two hours ago you were shoving your way into my office begging me to take you back and be your wife again. Don't even tell me that you've moved on already, when I know damn good and well that you haven't. And with my _sister_ of all people? God Cole, you really are sick." she muttered, shaking her head and turning back to look at Paige. The look on Paige's face could be described as none other than completely confused. She was looking at Phoebe as if she had suddenly sprouted horns and a tail and was dancing a joyful jig throughout the small room. Paige clutched the sheet against her chest and pulled it higher up as she shook her head and glanced at Cole, the growing confusion spreading across her face at an alarming rate before turning back to look at her older sister, her brow furrowing even more as she opened her mouth to speak. 

"Phoebe what in the hell are you talking about? You were never married to Cole."


End file.
